


It must have been  love

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Divorce, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a gay bar on new years eve 2005 </p><p>They end in a office</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean fell in love with Castiel in a bar somewhere in New York. 

It was new years eve and Dean had finally managed to get the courage to step into the gay bar down the street. 

2006 would be a new start for him he had decided 

 

He sat in the bar and sipped on a glass of whiskey when he saw him 

Dark brown hair 

Blue eyes 

Pink lips

And from that moment on he wondered where that man had been all his life 

Every day for an entire week he came to the bar and watched this mysterious man dance around and then disappear with the man he had chosen for the night 

It wasn't until the eight night that he talked to the man that he had been watching for an entire week. 

”Are you stalking me or something ?” the beautiful man asked 

Dean coughed in surprise 

”Excuse me ?” 

”Don’t pretend you haven't because i have seen you” 

They looked at each other 

”I’m Dean” he said and reached out a hand to the beautiful man 

He looked at Dean’s hand 

”I’m Castiel” he said calmly as he took the hand into his


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel fell in love with Dean in the morning
> 
> It was nearing summer and New York blossomed with life   
> They had been dating for almost 3 months now 
> 
> It felt special to know that Dean loved him 
> 
> No one had ever loved him like this before 
> 
> Castiel looked at Dean’s face as he slept 
> 
> He tried to count all of Dean’s freckles again 
> 
> 10….. 20…… 33 
> 
> Castiel were now counting the one’s on Dean’s shoulders 
> 
> He loved him 
> 
> The thought made his heart skip a beat 
> 
> Castiel loves Dean 
> 
> He had to lay down a bit 
> 
> The feeling was so overwhelming 
> 
> Castiel loves Dean 
> 
> And Dean loves him back

Castiel fell in love with Dean in the morning

It was nearing summer and New York blossomed with life   
They had been dating for almost 3 months now 

It felt special to know that Dean loved him 

No one had ever loved him like this before 

Castiel looked at Dean’s face as he slept 

He tried to count all of Dean’s freckles again 

10….. 16 ...... 22

Castiel were now counting the one’s on Dean’s shoulders 

He loved him 

The thought made his heart skip a beat 

Castiel loves Dean 

He had to lay down a bit 

The feeling was so overwhelming 

Castiel loves Dean 

And Dean loves him back


	3. Chapter 3

They moved into their first apartment after a year of dating 

Everything felt wonderful 

This was the start of their life together 

Castiel looked up at Dean were they stood in their furniture less apartment 

”I love you” he almost whispered 

”I love you too” Dean answered


	4. Chapter 4

They christened all the rooms in less then two days. 

They laid on top of each other while panting heavily 

Castiel closed his eyes and took in the beautiful feeling of Dean Winchester’s penis inside of him 

”One day we should get married” Dean said 

Castiel didn’t answer


	5. Chapter 5

They had been living together for 2 years when Dean got down on one knee during dinner 

”We met three years ago…. and from the moment i laid eyes on you….. that is when i knew that i wanted you forever and ever….” 

Dean held up the ring 

”Will you marry me my beautiful Castiel ?” 

They got married 4 months after that 

It was a beautiful ceremony 

The people close to them witnessed the ceremony 

Castiel wore a white suit and once again he were the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen


	6. Chapter 6

They moved into a house back in Dean’s hometown, Lawrence 

They planned on adopting children 

Everything looked beautiful and bright


	7. Chapter 7

The year was 2010 when they adopted a beautiful blonde haired baby girl 

They named her Claire and she were the most adorable baby they had ever seen 

The future looked bright


	8. Chapter 8

Dean’s brother Sam died in a sudden stroke in april 2012 

They had been at the park with Claire when Dean had gotten the call 

Castiel could see on his husband how he changed when he heard the words 

”I’m sorry to inform you that your brother passed away after going through a car crash, he didn't suffer” 

Castiel could see how the light died in his eyes

And how Dean turned completely cold


	9. Chapter 9

They attended the funeral 2 weeks after that 

It was beautiful 

No one left the ceremony with a dry eye 

They buried Sam next to their parents   
Castiel tried to take Dean’s hand were they now stood together infront of the grave 

Dean didn’t take it 

He left 

And he didn't come back for 3 weeks


	10. Chapter 10

”Where the hell have you been!!?” 

It was a year after Sam’s death 

Dean hadn’t been the same 

He weren't the loving man Castiel fell in love with 

It was 2am and Dean had once again showed up drunk 

”You were supposed to be home a long time ago Dean!” Castiel said with a warning tone 

Dean just rolled his eyes 

”You are not my mother!” he yelled and collapsed on the couch 

Castiel once again felt emptiness in his chest 

I don't love him anymore


	11. Chapter 11

One time it got so bad that Dean hit him across the face 

Castiel covered it up with makeup


	12. Chapter 12

They fought a lot when Claire was sleeping 

It often got physical

They screamed a lot of awful things at each other 

Sometimes Castiel wondered if Dean meant those things he said 

no

I don’t love him i don’t love him i don’t love him


	13. Chapter 13

After a very bad night Castiel took his belongings and Claire and left


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel and Claire moved into his ex boyfriend Lucifers apartment 

He welcomed them with open arms 

After they had managed to put Claire to sleep Lucifer opened a wine bottle 

”How are you ?” he asked while pouring up a glass of wine 

Castiel broke into tears 

”I’m…. not okay” he sobbed


	15. Chapter 15

It took a whole year and the help of Lucifer to convince Dean to meet in a court office to sign the divorce papers. 

Castiel made his way to the office with shaky knees 

Dean would get the house

Castiel would get Claire 

Dean was wearing a suit 

He looked sad 

Castiel almost felt bad for him 

But then the pain made itself reminded 

The thoughts of what never would be 

They didn’t say anything to each other 

They both signed the papers 

Dean didn’t even try to fight against it 

They looked at each other for a long while before Castiel stood up and left the room 

And never looked back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SO BEFORE YOU CRITICIZE THIS TOO HARD 
> 
> I KNOW THE GRAMMAR IS BAD 
> 
> AND YES IT WAS WRITTEN IN A RUSH


End file.
